


Hug Vignette

by Rafaelle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaelle/pseuds/Rafaelle





	Hug Vignette

She seemed genuinely thrilled to see him back up and around.

He got up to close the blind, leaving his cane by his desk.

As he turned around, to his surprise, she was right in front of him.

“I’m sorry, doc,” she said, “But I’m going to have to invade your personal space for a moment.”

Then she took a step in and put her arms around him.

Involuntarily, he gasped. He was shocked to suddenly feel her body pressed against his.

From some kind of race memory, he automatically put his arms around her waist, even though it had been very many years since anyone hugged him.

Once his initial shock subsided, he revelled in the closeness of her. Despite the strangeness of it, he found it incredibly comforting to he held.

As she held him gently but firmly, he heard her voice softly against his ear. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”, she said gently.

She held him for a long few moments, then she very gently released him from her arms. He was loath to let go, but he knew it would look weird if he clung to her any longer.


End file.
